Ice and Snow
|number=22 |image=Ice and snow cover.jpg |Airdate=August 28, 2003 |romanji=Aisu Ando Sunou |kanji=アイス アンド スノウ |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Hajimari no Hi |previous=An Icy Voice Calling |next=The Second Hand of Time }} Ice and Snow is the 22nd episode of the D.N.Angel anime. It is not to be mistaken with the tale of the same name, censored version of Ice and Dark. Dark enters the world of the snow painting with the Harada twins and snaps Daisuke out of his trance. The boy finds a way for his friends to return to the real world, but decides to stay to help his kidnapper. Summary In a snowy landscape, a vacant-eyed Daisuke wanders. He looks to the sky and states that someone has come. Behind him, a barefoot girl approaches; the Second Hand of Time asks him if something is wrong since he left the painting that he started. Daisuke stares at the sky again, and a bell tolls. The bell tower appears in the distance and Daisuke dismisses his curiosity for the new arrivals and instead questions why the shadows in the snow aren’t blue. He struggles to remember his questions, to remember what it means to remember, and finally forgets everything except the Second Hand of Time, as she commands. Dark holds onto the two girls as they glide into the snowy world. Riku struggles against him and his wings fade, dropping them all. Risa grabs onto her sister’s arm and Dark holds onto them by a tree branch. They land in the snow, and Dark and Riku shout at each other. Riku realizes they are in Daisuke’s painting while Risa removes the bow from her shirt and wraps Dark’s injured arm with it. He smiles fondly at her, saying thanks after Riku demands it. Risa explains that she only did it to be kind and turns away to hide her tears. Beings begin to appear from the fog. In the Niwa home, Emiko and Towa offer food and comforting words to the worried men. However, Towa’s coffee cups are empty and she nervously apologizes. When she tries to pour them coffee from the pot, her eyes become vacant. She begins to mutter that Dark and the twins have entered the world of the painting. Dark explains that they are unwelcome in the world and the snow takes the form of faceless soldiers around them. They point spears at the group, and Risa screams. In a tower in a castle, Riku complains about being locked up due to Dark’s “cowardly” surrender. When she questions his abilities as a phantom thief, Dark drops the handcuffs from his wrists. Dark explains that he wanted to enter the castle and will be able to move around freely since his existence is closer to the painting’s than the human twins’. He fades into a shadow and disappears, leaving them alone and cuffed. A single candle lights Daisuke’s painting: a large canvas of blue snow. Dark asks whether Daisuke is creating this world for “them”. Putting down his paintbrush, Daisuke turns around and asks whom Dark is. In front of the gated entrance to a large building, guards do not recognize Satoshi Hiwatari at first. He insists on seeing his father despite the late hour. In the Niwa basement’s library, Kosuke discovers that all the editions of Ice and Snow were published after the Cultural Revolution despite the story being older than that. He theorizes that the true story was buried in darkness. In a room lit by a fireplace, Commissioner Hiwatari denies awakening the Second Hand of Time in the face of Satoshi’s accusations. The older man smiles, stating that he always wants to help his son. Dark is shocked that Daisuke would ask such a question and grabs the boy’s shirt, scolding him for not recognizing his other half. Daisuke begins to remember Dark and the light returns to his eyes. The boy is shocked to see Dark standing before him! Dark explains the situation of the snow and painting and suggests sealing the painting from the outside to bind “Freedert” with chains. Unfortunately, they must first run up the tower to collect the Harada twins. Risa affirms her faith in Dark and admits that she had been a burden by chasing after him. Riku smiles and says she wants to hug her. While Dark fights the guards, Daisuke unlocks an electronic lock. He bursts into the room and begins to unlock the girls’ handcuffs as well. Risa and Riku wonder if they are really in a dream. Daisuke grabs a spear from Dark and begins to carve Riku’s room into the floor, much to Riku’s embarrassment. Daisuke explains that he will use his imagination to connect the real world with the painting’s world. Suddenly he wonders why he was painting the snowy world in the first place. He remembers the Second Hand of Time’s words and realizes there is something he must do. More guards are arriving, so Dark holds onto the girls as the carving on the floor glows. Daisuke stares sadly at them before stepping out. Smiling reassuringly, he knows what Freedert wanted him to do. As he holds the door shut, Daisuke promises the worried Riku that he will return to her. Dark also promises Daisuke that he will return. As the others fade into the light, the last thing they see is the guards bursting through the door. Surrounded by guards, Daisuke is thanked by “Freedert” and put once again under her spell. Dark returns the sleeping girls to their beds and takes one last look at the pink ribbon on his arm. Trivia * Daisuke never sees Riku’s bedroom in the anime but nonetheless can accurately draw it. * When Dark awakens Daisuke from his haze, the weather clears. However, in the next shot, snow is falling outside again. Quotes * “In this world, we are foreign things. Just like my wings disappeared, we will certainly be removed.” - Dark Mousy * “Does the time matter when a child wants to talk to his father?” - Satoshi Hiwatari * “It is possible that this 'Ice and Snow' story had some sort of problem, and the storyline got changed. There exists a true story that was not passed on and only exists in darkness.” - Kosuke Niwa * “The Second Hand of Time? Didn’t it awaken on its own? Satoshi, I always hope only to help you. It’s about time for you to understand that.” - Commissioner Hiwatari * “This world and the real one are connected by the painting I drew. So the only way to get out of here is for me to imagine and draw the real world here, to connect it to this world.” - Daisuke Niwa Category:Episodes